


Une question de sémantique

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sequel, Slice of Life, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a ce que les mots veulent dire, et ce qu'ils disent. Et parfois la nuance n'est pas si négligeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une question de sémantique

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 11 janvier – langue  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada   
> Note : petit texte qui n'a d'autre prétention que celle de répondre au prompt.

Les contempler en train de s’embrasser revenait parfois à assister à un combat.

Contre le temps de prime abord, ce temps qu’ils avaient perdu et dont ils tâchaient de ralentir le cours par leurs baisers éperdus, de ceux qu’échangent les adolescents à l’aube de leurs premières découvertes. Certes, il n’en était pas toujours ainsi, et bien souvent, un effleurement discret leur suffisait à voler un instant d’intimité à la réalité environnante. Mais à l’occasion de circonstances qu’eux-mêmes auraient été bien en peine d’expliciter, les deux hommes abandonnaient leurs bouche l’une à l’autre avec une rare ferveur, profitant d’un coin sombre ou assimilé, là où autrui n’était pas censé diriger son regard. Ils s’aimaient alors dans cet embrassement comme ils n’avaient pas pu – pas su – le faire au cours des deux précédentes décennies. Et quiconque les surprenait ainsi, oublieux de tout et de tous, finissait par détourner les yeux non sans avoir au préalable mesuré à sa juste valeur toute l’urgence de cette étreinte.

L’un contre l’autre, ensuite. Surtout. Au travers de leurs empoignades, des doigts qui s’emmêlaient sans aménité dans les mèches en désordre, des mains qui s’agrippaient à un bras ou à une épaule, de la force qui surgissait au détour d’un geste brusque, de leur volonté qui se s’imposait.

Parce que c’était d’elle dont, soudain, il devenait question. Qu’elle fût commune n’en rendait moins son expression violente, alors que l’un tâchait d’imposer la sienne à l’autre, celle qui faisait de lui un individu unique dans cette relation au cœur de laquelle ils se confondaient pourtant en toute connaissance de cause. La volonté de l’un d’être aimé corps et âme, la volonté de l’autre de le satisfaire et plus encore : un même objectif, aussi mutuel qu’égoïste que chacun aspirait à atteindre pour l’autre mais aussi pour soi.

Il avait fallu que ce fût ces deux-là qui l’exprimassent le mieux, puisqu’à la vérité, il n’aurait pas pu en être autrement. A cette idée, Camus eut un sourire mince alors qu’il tirait la porte vitrée derrière lui, laissant le Cancer et le Capricorne l’ignorer comme ils demeuraient l’un contre l’autre dans le froid de l’hiver. Le langage de l’amour était universel, disait-on ; d’une culture à l’autre cependant, son expression différait. Ou à l’inverse y trouvait un écho remarquable.

Expliquer les subtilités d’un “ti voglio[1] bene » n’avait pas été chose facile pour un Italien dont la pudeur l’avait toujours empêché de prononcer de tels mots à l’égard de qui que ce fût, y compris – et surtout – de Shura. Parce qu’il avait d’abord été trop tôt – et lui n’était pas prêt – puis trop tard – et il l’aimait déjà plus que lui-même. Le Verseau néanmoins en avait saisi l’essentiel. L’Espagnol, pour sa part, n’avait pas eu à rentrer dans d’aussi délicates considérations : le « te quiero[2] » ibérique ne souffrait d’aucune abstraction qui aurait pu laisser la place au doute. Mais dans les deux cas, de par leurs origines et langues respectives, les deux hommes partageaient un même mot pour signifier un même désir de l’autre dans son entièreté.

Le jour de cette analyse sémantique improvisée qui avait débuté, et fini, au son des bouteilles et des rires entrechoqués, Camus avait surpris les regards de ses deux camarades, rivés l’un à l’autre par-dessus leurs verres. Il avait saisi, sans être pour autant en capacité de la définir avec précision, l’évidence de tout ce qui les liait par-delà l’amitié et l’amour qu’ils partageaient. Et il avait fini par comprendre : avant de s’aimer, Angelo et Shura s’étaient voulus, plus que n’importe quoi d’autre.

Et ça faisait toute la différence.

 

 

 

[1] Volere : « vouloir » en italien

[2] Querer : « vouloir » en espagnol


End file.
